battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront Wiki:Manual of Style/Planets
Describes the specific manual of style for planets and locations. Jump to: *[[#DICE's Star Wars Battlefront|DICE's Star Wars Battlefront]] *[[#DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II|DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II]] DICE's Star Wars Battlefront Note: if on an article with multiple game versions, change h2 headers ( ) to h3 headers ( ) Code= or NAME is a TYPE in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. Overview Insert overview here Maps and modes The following is a list of maps set on NAME and the modes they can be played in: * ** * ** Trivia * Updates Gallery External links * |-| Example= | climate = Volcanic | maps = *AT-AT Hangar *Imperial Hangar *Imperial Hangar (Survival) *Overpower *SoroSuub Centroplex *SoroSuub Pipelines *SoroSuub Refinery *Sulfur Fields | appearances = * * }} website}} Sullust is a volcanic planet featured in 's and . Overview Sullust is a volcanic planet that has molten magma and sulfur all over its surface. It has beautiful lakes and ponds of turquoise water that dot the surface of the mostly black planet. Maps and modes The following are maps set on Sullust and the game modes they are featured in: *AT-AT Hangar **Battles **Hero Battles *Imperial Hangar **Blast **Cargo **Hero Hunt **Heroes vs. Villains *Imperial Hangar (Survival) **Survival *Overpower **Overpower, an AT-ST training mission. *SoroSuub Centroplex **Fighter Squadron **Skirmish **Supremacy **Turning Point **Walker Assault *SoroSuub Pipelines **Blast **Cargo **Droid Run **Extraction **Heroes vs. Villains *SoroSuub Refinery **Blast **Cargo **Droid Run **Extraction **Heroes vs. Villains *Sulfur Fields **Blast **Droid Run **Drop Zone **Heroes vs. Villains **Hero Hunt Trivia *It is possible in Walker Assault for one AT-AT to be destroyed right as the other walker is converging onto another path, and be blocked by the walker's wreckage. This has happened, and results in the game crashing after 30 minutes. *Sullust is the only planet that appears on all of the box art. Gallery Concept art Map design shots Miscellaneous Stardestroyersullust.jpg|Imperial Star Destroyers in the atmosphere of Sullust. tiessullust.jpg|Imperial TIE Fighters flying above the surface of Sullust. pipelinessullust.jpg|Concept art of Sorosuub Pipelines. sullustimperialhanger.jpg|An Imperial hanger on Sullust. factorysullust.jpg|Nien Nunb and two Rebel soldiers fighting in a factory on Sullust. sullust_11.jpg|Sullust Walker Assault Map Star wars battlefront key art.jpg|Sullust in the main Image ogimage.img.jpg|Explore Sullust on the official Battlefront Website Sullust Battlefront II.jpg |-| Documentation= Templates used: DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II Note: if on an article with multiple game versions, change h2 headers ( ) to h3 headers ( ) Code= or NAME is a TYPE in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Insert overview here Maps and modes The following is a list of maps set on NAME and the modes they can be played in: * ** * ** Trivia * Updates Gallery External links * |-| Example= }} Endor is a temperate planet in 's . Overview Endor is a verdant forest planet covered in trees and rivers. Home to the native Ewok, Endor is dotted by animal habitations and Imperial bases. Maps and modes The following is a list of maps set on Endor and the modes they can be played in: *Death Star Debris **Fighter Squadron **Starfighter Assault *Ewok Village **Blast **Survival Trivia *Ewoks can be seen in the Ewok villages, but cannot be interacted with. Updates Gallery MC80 Liberty.PNG|A Rebel Mon Calamari Star Cruiser in orbit around Endor. External links * |-| Explanation= Resistance war | affiliation = Link to the faction this planet is affiliated with *This can be determined by the infrastructure found on the planet **Tatooine, although technically affiliated with the Hutts in Star Wars canon, is affiliated with the in 's because there are many Rebel buildings on it **If no clear affiliation, leave this blank | climate = Choose from the following (if applicable) *Desertic *Snowy *Temperate *Volcanic | maps = List maps here *If more than one, use bullets *Order alphabetically | appearances = Games this planet appears in *If more than one, use bullets }} or NAME is a TYPE (planet, location (used for moons or space stations)) in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Insert overview here. Overviews can have some canon information in them but not in excess of. Goal is to describe the planet, NOT its specific maps. Maps and modes The following is a list of maps set on NAME and the modes they can be played in: *Map name 1 **Game mode 1 **Game mode 2 *Map name 2 **Game mode 2 Trivia *Not required. *Insert trivia as bullets. Trivia must relate to gameplay elements and not simply canon information. Updates Gallery Always make sure that there is a Template:Clear before the Gallery section. This brings the Gallery section after the infobox so the pictures do not bunch up. Make sure galleries have center-aligned captions. External links *Not required. *Insert external links as bullets. *Use Template:ExternalWook for external links to Wookieepedia along with a header placed at the bottom of the article (but prior to the navbox) |-| Documentation= Templates used: Category:Manual of Styles